digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Champion Digimon (Part 1)
This is part one of a list of Digimon species that are of the Champion (成熟期 Adult) level. Depending on their battle experience, Rookie Digimon digivolve to the Champion level as adults. For other Champion Digimon, see List of Champion Digimon (Part 2), List of Champion Digimon (Part 3) and List of Champion Digimon (Part 4). Most Digimon of all levels reside in the Digital World (sometimes called "DigiWorld" for short), a parallel universe created from data inside the Earth's electronic communication networks. However, Digimon are sometimes capable of traveling to Earth - or as it is called in DigiWorld, the Real World. Airdramon Akatorimon Angemon Ankylomon Ankylomon is a Dinosaur Digimon who is completely covered in armour. His name comes from the dinosaur ankylosaurus. His defense can repel any attack and he attacks with the hammer on the end of his tail. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Digital Card Battle Ankylomon is one of the opponents in Igloo City's Extra Arena. His card can also be obtained, and is Yellow, making him of the Rare type. Digimon World DS Ankylomon digivolves from Armadillomon, and can digivolve further into Seahomon depending on its stats and if it's holding the Digi-egg of Light. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Ankylomon digivolves from Armadillomon. Attacks * Tail Hammer: Uses the spiked end of his tail as a hammer. * Megaton Press: Leaps into the air and slams his body onto his opponent. * Armored Stampede: Charges forward and headbutts the enemy with his massive weight. * Knockout Beat (Rhythmical Knock): Slams forefeet down into the ground to cause pillars of earth to shoot up from the ground and slam into the foe. Apemon Apemon is an Animal Digimon, his Japanese name is Hanumon, a reference to Hanuman, the monkey-like avatar of the Hindu god Shiva. He appears to wear a Holy Ring on his left index finger. A Digimon that was witnessed within the network sphere of Central Asia. He is called the 'Digimon of Legends' due to his considerably unusual type. His asset is his golden-coloured hair. This Digimon resembles the Japanese god, Goku, as he moves about on clouds. He is able to root out evil computer viruses with his high-levelled attack power. Digimon Adventure 02 When BlackWarGreymon and some shadowed Digimon appeared in Kyoto, Yolei followed them and one of the Digimon turned out to be an Apemon. It caused a lot of panic to the people before being defeated and returned to the Digital World by Stingmon. Another Apemon is the partner to the Chinese DigiDestined Yuehon who also appeared during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers An Apemon was among the shadowed Digimon that wanted Rika to tame one of them. A silhouette of an Apemon was on Henry's computer. Digimon Savers 10 Years Ago as told by SaberLeomon to the Gotsumon that worked for Mercurimon, an Apemon was among the victims of the humans who were deleting Digimon, Later Kuruta Told Thomas Nortzstien and Gaomon, That his 4 Admins Are the Apemon's Tamers, Also The Apemon use thier Power Destory Digimon and Revert them to Digi Eggs and get Destoryed, Means he removes the Apemon heart, Includes the Gizmon and Dokugumon. Digital Monster X-Evolution An Apemon appeared at the meeting of WarGreymon X and was killed by Omnimon of the Royal Knights. Another Apemon was a member of Silphymon's rebel Digimon group. Digimon World 2 Apemon digivolves from Tapirmon, and can digivolve to Mammothmon. Digimon World 3 Apemon appears as a random enemy in Phoenix Bay on Asuka Server. Digimon World DS Apemon digivolves from Gizamon, and can digivolve into Divermon. Apemon also appears in Ancient Canyon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Apemon digivolves from Shamamon, and digivolves into Kyuukimon. Apemon can also be found at Limit Valley. Attacks * Mega Bone Stick (Bone Rod): Attacks his enemies with his bone. * Metallic Fur (Furious): His fur becomes as hard as metal and tackles his opponent. * Fierce Demon Monkey Bomb Aquilamon Aquilamon is a Giant Bird Digimon whose name and design are derived from 'Aquila', the Latin word for eagle. He is called both "The Great Eagle of the Desert" and the "Knight of the Skies". He flies through the sky at Mach speed, and he can detect enemies from remote distances with his sharp eyes. He unconditionally obeys those he swears loyalty to. Digimon Adventure 02 In the Digimon Adventure 02 anime Aquilamon is the Champion form of Hawkmon, one of the series' main characters. Digimon Tamers An Aquilamon was among the shadowed Digimon that wanted Rika to have any of them as her partner. Digimon Frontier Aquilamon was one of the Digimon that captured the mass-murderer IceDevimon. Digimon Savers In the Digimon Savers anime Aquilamon is the Champion form of Biyomon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Aquilamon is the second opponent in Jungle City's Extra Arena. He is a Red, Fire type Card. Digimon World DS Aquilamon digivolves from Hawkmon, and can digivolve further into Silphymon, Gigadramon, or Shurimon (if it's holding the Digi-egg of Sincerity). Aquilamon also appears as an enemy at Training Peak. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Aquilamon digivolves from Hawkmon, and can DNA Digivolve with Gatomon to form Silphymon. Attacks * Blast Rings (Blast Laser): Fires ring-like rays with a sharp cry from his mouth. * Grand Horn (Glide Horn): Aquilamon's horns, gathering energy, turn red and then he attacks, ramming the opponent with his horns. * Mach Impulse: Flaps wings and shoots down two jets of hot air. * Penetrator: Dives down from the sky to ram the foe with his horns. * Stealth Quarrel: Shoots a wave of rapid razor-sharp feathers at the foe. * Stealth Claw (Invisible Shot) * Wind Breath * Wave Laser Arkadimon (Champion) Arkadimon is a unique Digimon in that its name does not change when it digivolves. All of Arkadimon's forms are called "Arkadimon". In this form he gains the ability to fly using a pair of small wings. He has long, whip-like arms that he uses to attack his enemy and stab them so he can harvest their energy. Stabbing his enemy's body with thorns that grow from his arms, he drinks their energy when they can't seem to move. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Attacks *'Prison Fist' *'Snatch Whip' Bakemon A Ghost Digimon, Bakemon is said to be a product of "Death Evolution", when a Digimon's data is incompletely deleted that results in an undead-type Digimon. They are known as the Dancing Spirits. Bakemon are usually henchman in the series and can be very easily destroyed even by lower level Digimon. His name refers to the Japanese word Bakemono meaning monster. Digimon Adventure Joe and Sora, along with their partner Digimon Gomamon and Biyomon, encountered a group of people at a church in the Overdell which were really Bakemon in disguise. The Bakemon wanted to eat the two humans as part of their ceremony. When all the Bakemon merged into one large Bakemon, Biyomon and Gomamon Digivolved to Birdramon and Ikkakumon to fight him. With the help of Sora's hat, Joe beat a chant saying "Bakemon, lose your power." which weakened him. Birdramon and Ikkakumon destroyed him. This was later used to defeat the ones who guarded all the adults at the convention centre when Sora had the people as one say the chant then have it repeated over and over on a tape recorder as they ran out. Later on, another bunch of Bakemon worked for Myotismon and some followed Myotismon's minion Phantomon. They were used to guard the captured humans but were quickly defeated by the Digimon partners of the DigiDestined. Digimon Adventure 02 In the Digital World's Death Valley (Land of No Return in dub), The Digimon Emperor had control over the Bakemon with his Dark Rings. He had them take the form of Yolei, Cody, T.K., Kari and their Digimon partners suspended over a Deltamon which was also under the control of the Dark Ring. The plot was to make Davis choose which one to save from Deltamon's triple appetite. When Davis offered himself, Digmon appeared with the real DigiDestined and their Digimon. Davis got mad and Armor Digivolved Veemon to Flamedramon after the Bakemon reverted to their true forms. Nefertimon, Pegasusmon and Halsemon took out the Bakemon before attacking the Control Spire. Some more were seen in the Digimon Emperor's base where a few were destroyed by Kimeramon. Some Bakemon crashed Matt's concert on Christmas Eve. When Digimon started to appear in the Real World, three Bakemon were seen in New York. Digimon Frontier Some Bakemon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair. In an episode of Digimon Frontier a Tapirmon is called by its Japanese name Bakumon (sounding like "Bakemon" to American audiences) throughout the episode, causing mild confusion in die-hard fans of the show. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A Bakemon was an underling to Myotismon and posed as a Patamon. It first showed Tai the V-Tamer Tag which he was searching for, but later revealed his true form and attacked Taichi and List of characters in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01#Gabo. However Taichi figured out his weakness and so Gabo was able to destroy him. Digimon Next In a ruined town, a Bakemon alongside a Pagumon, two Numemon, and a Wormmon was seen running from a Tankdramon. It was destroyed by Tankdramon. Digimon World Bakemon can digivolve from any poorly treated Rookie. Digimon World 2 Bakemon digivolves from Tsukaimon, and can digivolve into Phantomon. Digimon World DS Bakemon digivolves from Goblimon. Bakemon also appears in Chrome Mine. Digimon World Data Squad A Bakemon was reported causing an electrical disturbance in Sneyato Forest and Marcus and Yoshino had to rondezvous with Tohmas. During battle, Bakemon Digivolved to Myotismon. Digimon: Digital Card Battle Bakemon appears as an opponent in the game. The Bakemon card belongs to the Dark group. Digimon Battle Spirit Bakemon appears as a field enemy in the "Digimon Emperor's Lair" level. Attacks * Zombie Claw (Hell's Hand): Giant claws protrude from under its 'arms' and slash enemies. * Evil Charm (Death Charm) * Ghost Chop * Poison Breath Variations / Subspecies * Soulmon Birdramon Birdramon is a Giant Bird Digimon who greatly resembles a Phoenix. She is both brave and strong and attacks with flames and meteors. Only people with good hearts are able to touch her, otherwise they will be burnt by her flames. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A Birdramon appeared with Jijimon sometime after the invasion on Lord HolyAngemon's castle and before Tai and Zeromaru went to fight Neo and Arkadimon. Digimon World Birdramon digivolves from Agumon and Biyomon, and can digivolve into Phoenixmon or Vademon. You find him at The Great Canyon Top Area. You'll find an elevator and it won't work and you have to get it working. When you go pass Monochrome Shop and to a Fork pathway, go left. Go over it two times and you collapse downwards. You go up until you see an elevator door and a stone is jammed in the buttons. Take that out and go to the top. There you will fight Birdramon and it goes to the city and become transport to fly you to places. Digimon World 2 Birdramon digivolves from Biyomon, and can digivolve into Garudamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Birdramon is an opponent in Wiseman Tower. She is a Red Card. Digimon World DS Birdramon digivolves from Biyomon, and can digivolve into Garudamon. Birdramon also appears in Mangrove Woods. Attacks * Meteor Wing: Birdramon flaps her wings and throws small flaming meteors from them which explode upon impact. This attack is sometimes confused with Fire Flapping. * Fire Flapping (Fire Storm, Fire Escape, Fire Flap): Birdramon flaps her wings which releases a stream of flames. * Phoenix Rising: Birdramon rises in the air with a fast motion and a stream of fire and smoke coming from her tail. * Mach Grinder (Talon Tear): While flying, she charges down on enemies with her talons. Variations / Subspecies * Saberdramon BlackGargomon BlackGargomon is a form of Gargomon specially designed for stealth in the dark. He slips into the darkness of the night and reliably kills the enemy. Attacks * Gargo Pellets;fires his guns * Bunny Pummel;whacks his enemy with his weapons * Animal Uppercut;slashes his enemy Variations / Subspecies * Gargomon BlackGatomon BlackGatomon is the virus form of Gatomon with black fur with violet tufts, bands, and blue gloves with red markings. She lacks Gatomon's tail ring. Digimon Digital Card Battle BlackGatomon is a Rookie level darkness Digimon. Her attacks are Cat Punch and Cat Kick, the same as Gatomon. Attacks * Cat Punch (Neko Punch);punches her enemy * Cat Kick (Neko Kick)kicks her enemy Variations / Subspecies * Gatomon / Mikemon / Gatomon (Rookie) BlackGrowlmon BlackGrowlmon is the evil counterpart of Growlmon. He is more wild due to his nature but much stronger than Growlmon. Attacks * Black Exhaust Flame: Unleashes a stream of (sometimes green) flames from his mouth. * Dark Blade: Attacks enemies with the blades on his arms. * Dragon Howling * Dragon Slash: Slashes enemies with his claws. Variations / Subspecies * Growlmon / Growlmon (Orange/Data) BladeKuwagamon BladeKuwagamon is the Champion form of KoKabuterimon. He has yet to appear in any other media than the D-Accel and cards. BladeKuwagamon is a mecha-insect digimon, his entire body is a dangerous sword-like weapon. It has been ChromeDigizoid-itized. He has the trait reacting without distinguishing between things that move, and when someone is attacked by a swarm of BladeKuwagamon, even if they are a Mega level Digimon, it is told that their whole bodies have been penetrated and they have even died. Digimon Next A swarm of BladeKuwagamon loyal to Barbamon attempted to prevent Tsurugi and Yuu from reaching the firewall of the System World and ended up defeated by RiseGreymon and MachGaogamon. Attacks * Spark Blade: He pierces his enemies when his blades glow brightly. * Air Knife: Produces a vacuum wave. Blimpmon Blimpmon is called Brimpmon in the English TCG. He is a Digimon shaped like a blimp. Being a vehicle Digimon, just like Mekanorimon, he can fly leisurely in the open skies. Its soft balloon half is protected by a metal coating, but its left flank seems to still be in the middle of development has become naked as it is. Attacks *'Zeppelin Explosion': Fires shells from the cannons on its top-side. *'Helium Bomb':He makes explosive helium burst from his sides. Powerful, but damages him servilely. BomberNanimon BomberNanimon is an Invader Digimon. He resembles Nanimon, but is grey, does not have the same goatee, and has fiery red hair. Digimon Data Squad While escorting Kristy and Sayuri (Marcus Damon's sister and mother), on Kristy's birthday, Thomas H. Norstein and Gaomon encountered a BomberNanimon, who had appeared in the Real World and attacked an amusement park. Gaomon Digivolved into Gaogamon and destroyed BomberNanimon with his own bombs. In the English dub, BomberNanimon was remade into "Citramon" due to PC-concerns. Citramon has an orange body, and BomberNanimon's fuse is replaced with a leaf. Digimon Digital Card Battle BomberNanimon is a Champion level Fire Deck card. Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk You can get a BomberNanimon by digivolving a Solarmon and digivolve further into a Giromon Attacks * Free Throw Bomb: Throws a bomb. * Explosive Punch (Baku Oyaji Punch): Strikes with an explosive punch. * Countdown: Destroys himself through a powerful explosion. Variations / Subspecies * Nanimon Boogeymon Boogeymon is named after the boogeyman. He is also known as Boggeymon. Attacks *'Death Crush';attacks with his staff *'Ruby Eye';shoots red beams from his eyes Burgermon (Champion) Burgermon Champion comes in male and female versions. The male version is sometimes known as Papa Burgermon and the female is sometimes known as Mama Burgermon. The male Burgermon Champion will usually wear a white chef outfit and the female Burgermon Champion will usually wear a purple dress or apron, but others will not have any clothes on. The male Burgermon Champion may also have a moustache and the female Burgermon Champion may have longer hair. Their CCG Card reveals that underneath their bun hats, they have heads shaped like onions. Digimon Frontier A bunch of Burgermon lived in the Hamburger Village. Petaldramon raided the place with his Chameleonmon henchmen when the moons were in alignment every night. One night, when he was satisfied with a burger, he took Papa Burgermon back to his palace, leaving his wife, Mama Burgermon, and their TorikaraBallmon children alone. While Takuya and Koji stayed behind at Hamburger Village to perfect their burgers (much to Bokomon and Neemon's horror as they had to try them), the others let themselves be taken prisoners to get to Papa Burgermon. After Kazemon, Beetlemon and Kumamon defeated and purified the Chameleonmon, reverting them back to Armadillomon, Petaldramon fought them and Zephyrmon, MetalKabuterimon and Korikakumon, along with the perfect burgers dosed with sleeping medicine, took him out and the father was saved. Later on, the Legendary Warriors encountered Burgermon on the moon serving hamburgers to the Meteormon. They were related to the ones who lived in Hamburger Village. A Burgermon was seen being evacuated from the Autumn Leaf Fair before the Royal Knights invaded it. When Lucemon Chaos Mode destroyed the Ophanimoon, it sent out a shockwave that took out the Cherubimoon and the Seraphimoon where the Burgermon and the other Digimon were destroyed. Attacks * Spicy Onion * Delicious Patty Centarumon Centarumon is an Animal Digimon (Beast Man Digimon in Japan) that resembles a centaur with exhaust pipes in his human back and wearing a helmet that shows his one eye. In Japan he is known as Kentarumon. Digimon Adventure The first Centarumon seen was the guardian of a temple which was built in honour to the DigiDestined. However it was also a victim of Devimon's Black Gear which was then destroyed by Kabuterimon and Togemon. He then revealed to Izzy and Mimi the history of the Digivices but before he could tell them more they were attacked by Leomon (who was under Devimon's control at the time). Centarumon fought against him but was no match for the strong warrior until the light of the Digivices drove the possessed Leomon away. Later it was Centarumon who discovered the Wall of Fire and he informed Gennai but then Apocalymon attacked. After the evil Digimon was defeated, Centarumon returned alongside Gennai. Digimon Adventure 02 A Centarumon was a partner to an American DigiDestined named Maria and helped the DigiDestined in New York to defeat a Cherrymon. The same one appeared during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Frontier Saggitarimon returned with a bunch of Centarumon in order to get the Legendary Warriors' possessions (he kept mixing it up with obsessions). After Saggitarimon was sent flying by Angemon, the Centarumon fled. Digimon Savers A Centarumon was among the Digimon on Defense Duty at the Holy Capital. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Two Centarumon were the guards to Hospitown. Tai and Zeromaru convinced them to let them in to see Doctor Jijimon. Digimon World In this game a Centarumon guards the Amida Forest. After being outrun, he joins the city, opens a clinic, and becomes its doctor. A Centarumon can be acquired in this game by digivolving an Agumon or a Gabumon a certain way, and can digivolve into Andromon, Giromon or Vademon. His finishing attack is Solar Ray. Digimon World 2 Centarumon digivolves from Gabumon, and can digivolve further into Meteormon. Digimon World: Dawn & Dusk Centarumon digivolves from Lopmon and can further digivolve into BlackRapidmon and BlackMegaGargomon. Attacks * Solar Ray (Hunting Cannon): Fires a laser beam from the palm of his mechanical hand. * Jet Gallop: He can run at the speed of sound, making it hard to see him well. Chrysalimon Chrysalimon is the Champion stage of the Diaboromon line. But curiously, Chrysalimon is the only member of the line to never appear in the movies. Its name is derived from chrysalis. It is also known as Kurisarimon. Chrysalimon possesses a hard-armored body. The tentacles on its back can destroy another's data. Digimon Tamers While riding throughout the Digital World on the Behemoth Motorcycle, Beelzemon stumbled upon a group of Chrysalimon. He destroyed some of them until Calumon's power Digivolved the remaining Chrysalimon to an Infermon but Beelzemon destroyed it anyway. Later on, a bunch of Chrysalimon attacked Beelzemon (who at this time was waving after what has happened between him and the Tamers), De-Digivolving him to Impmon. The same bunch was affected by Calumon's power and Digivolved to three Diaboromon to help fight against D-Reaper. Digimon Data Squad Digivolved from a large Keramon, a Chrysalimon larger than normal overwhelmed Gaogamon until it was destroyed by GeoGreymon. Digimon World 3 Chrysalimon is known as Kurisarimon, and appears as a random enemy in Bug Maze. Digimon World DS Chrysalimon is known as Kurisarimon in this game. Kurisarimon digivolves from Keramon, and can digivolve further into Infermon depending on its stats. Two Kurisarimon join Devimon as a boss in Drain Tunnel. Digimon Dawn/Dusk Chrysalimon is also known as Kurisarimon, and appears in Magnet Mine Attacks * Data Crusher: Launches a ball of yellow energy from his mouth. * Unconnect Buster: Uses his arms to slice the foe, de-digivolving them. * Internet Surge: Launches a beam of energy out of the spike at his bottom. Chuchidarumon Chuchidarumon is a Mutant Digimon. He looks just like Frigimon except he is brown, which is why he is also called MudFrigimon. His Japanese name is Tsuchidarumon which means "mud man monster". Digimon Tamers Digimon World MudFrigimon is a wild Digimon found at Mt.Panorama. Digimon Dawn/Dusk Chuchidarumon DNA digivolves from Floramon and Mushroommon, and be also be found in Magnet Mine. Attacks * Heavy Punch (Great Weight): Gives a heavy punch of his body weight. * Mad Rocker (Rock to Mad): Jumps and makes the earth quakes. * Piece of Earth: Sings a song to hope for a peaceful world. * Armor Coating (Mud Coat) Variations / Subspecies * Frigimon / Rockmon Clockmon Clockmon is a Machine Digimon. He is the protector of time and keeps track of it in the Digital World. He takes no sides in the conflict between Digimon. Digimon Tamers A Clockmon worked on a clockwork cloud plane with a Hagurumon in the Digital World. Rika, Renamon, Kazu, and Kenta were placed onto his territory by a data stream. They heard a monotonous ticking sound; when they went to the source of the noise to investigate they found a jammed cuckoo clock. Clockmon warned them to not touch the clock but Rika involuntarily unjammed its second hand. The clock's alarm went off, which awoke the Megadramon that was controlling the area. Rika and Renamon were forced into a battle. Renamon took a moment to regard the situation. As she did she revealed to Clockmon and Hagurumon that she had been to the real world, which gave the two of them great surprise. When the battle seemed lost after Megadramon defeated Kyubimon the legendary tamer Ryo and his partner Cyberdramon appeared and brought him down. Clockmon and Hagurumon brought praise upon them, which angered Rika. Later on, when Calumon unleashed his Shining Digivolution power, Clockmon and Hagurumon felt his energy along with all other Digimon (except Impmon and the partner Digimon). Digimon World 3 Clockmon appears as a random enemy in Dum Dum Factory. Digimon Dawn/Dusk A Clockmon appears at the end of the Gaia Orgin Quest, and says he watches over the Digi World Attacks * Chrono Breaker: Stops time to wear away his foes' bodies. * Tempus Fugit * Time Buster Coelamon Coelamon is an Ancient Fish Digimon that resembles the coelacanth, one of the most ancient species of fish. This Digimon was discovered on a computer network that was destroyed by a vicious hacker and then restored. Living in the Net Ocean, his body structure is primitive, although he has flippers that resemble hands and feet. It is thought that from this, primitive Digimon who live at the bottom of the sea eventually evolved into terrestrial forms, and increased in number and types. In the English dub his name was pronounced "Koe-El-a-Mon". The correct pronunciation of his name is "See-la-mon," as the "coela" in coelacanth is pronounced. Digimon Adventure 02 Joe and Cody traveled to Australia where they met Derek, whose partner was Crabmon. Crabmon digivolved to Coelamon to help Ikkakumon and Submarimon fight a Scorpiomon and several other aquatic Digimon, which were all guarding a Control Spire. After the battle he easily destroyed the Control Spire. Digimon World A Coelamon bridged the gap between two sections of File Island, then joined the city and set up shop in File Town. Once the shop becomes more established, he moves to the Centaur Clinic to give advice about trainer points. Digimon World 2 Coelamon digivolves from Crabmon and can further digivolve into MegaSeadramon. Digimon World 3 Appears near most water. Attacks * Fossil Bite: Expels needle-like projectiles from his fins. * Ancient Bite: Jumps near opponents with water-like energy and then he slashes them with all his claws and fins. Coredramon Cyclonemon Cyclonemon is a Dinosaur Digimon with one eye. It was once a dragon soldier who filled with pride, but it has been said that because he lost its right eye fighting Leomon, it seems to exist pondering only revenge. In order to defeat Leomon, his right arm seems to have become huge. Its Japanese name is Cyclomon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Presumably working for Neo and Daemon, Tuskmon and Cyclonemon raided Hospitown during Tai and Zeromaru's stay there. After Greymon, Meramon, and the Centarumon caused Tuskmon to crash, Zeromaru arrived and made quick work of Cyclonemon. Digimon World 2 Cyclonemon digivolves from Gizamon, and can digivolve further into Megadramon. Digimon World 3 Appears with Raremon as enemies in the Underground Sewer in Asuka City where Datamon (a boss) is located. Attacks * Hyper Heat: Shoots a hot laser beam from its mouth. * Arm Bomber: Gathers fire in his bigger arm and then strikes the enemy with it. d'Arcmon d'Arcmon (pronounced as "Darkmon" in Island of Lost Digimon) is a high-class Champion Digimon of the Angel group in the form of a woman with four sparkling wings. She is named after Joan of Arc. She was based on the now-official fanmade Digimon, Generamon, whose attack was "Nova Slash". Even within the company of angels she is always in the attacking position who fights standing as a soldier, and has been said to go from a courageous figure to being called the "Goddess of the Battlefield". She wields the "La Pucelle", two swords mounted on her waist. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Baptême d'Amour of Love: A beautiful sword attack with her "La Pucelle". * La Pucelle Maiden DarkLizardmon DarkLizardmon is an Evil Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Evil Lizard". It is also knwon as DarkRizamon. Digimon Tamers In Juggernaut, Takato and Guilmon defeated a DarkLizardmon, and immediately afterwards, Yamaki and a task force took her back to Hypnos headquarters where she was deleted as part of producing the Juggernaut. Digimon World Called DarkRizamon, it is a wild Digimon who appears in Overdell and Misty Trees. Digimon World 2 Called DarkRizamon, it digivolves from Betamon and can digivolve to ExTyrannomon. Digimon World DS DarkLizardmon digivolves from Kotemon. Digimon Dawn/Dusk DarkLizardmon digivolves from Candlemon and can digivolve into Volcanomon. Attacks * Dark Flare (Dread Fire) * Snipe Fang * Darkness Ray (Dark Pain) Variations / Subspecies * Flarerizamon DarkTyrannomon DarkTyrannomon is a Dinosaur Digimon that is named after Tyrannosaurus rex. Once a Tyrannomon, he was transformed by an evil computer virus. His Japanese name is DarkTyranomon. Digimon Adventure The first DarkTyrannomon the kids encountered was one of Myotismon's minions. He first appeared in August when Myotismon isolated Odaiba from the rest of Tokyo in his search for the Eighth Child. Mr. Ishida and his friends had a close run-in with him but escaped unharmed. DarkTyrannomon reared his head again when the captive populace of Odaiba attempted to escape from the convention centre. Togemon battled him but was outmatched when Mr. Tachikawa crashed a van into him but didn't do any damage. DarkTyrannomon was all set to finish off Mimi's parents when Mimi's Crest began to glow, allowing Togemon to Digivolve to Lillymon. Lillymon used a flower chain to tame the savage beast, rendering him harmless. Then Myotismon showed up and blasted DarkTyrannomon into oblivion (although the dub would have it that he was merely sent back to the Digital World). Digimon Adventure 02 The Digimon Emperor commonly used DarkTyrannomon as his muscle. He sicked them on SkullGreymon and then on the DigiDestined's Digimon while the Emperor attached the prototype Dark Spiral to Agumon and made them guard his base. A DarkTyrannomon was among the Digimon that crashed Matt's concert and another one was seen in New York being herded to Central Park. Digimon Tamers A DarkTyrannomon appeared in the first episode, fighting a Maildramon and Digivolving to MetalTyrannomon. Another one was seen among the many Digimon through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 DarkTyrannomon and Deltamon guarded the entrance to Lord Triceramon's valley where the 1st tag was. Tai and Zeromaru were able to bring them down. Digimon World 2 DarkTyrannomon digivolves from Betamon, and can further digivolve to ExTyrannomon or MetalTyrannomon. Digimon World DS DarkTyrannomon appears as BlackAgumon's champion form. He first makes an appearance at Training Peak claiming that he had trained for a long time, just so he could be stronger than you, you must battle him but he is fairly easy to defeat, he later makes another appearance at Chrome Mines, and just after you cry out that he had come to save you he says that he only came here to make himself stronger, he was however destroyed shortly in battle. DarkTyrannomon was ultimately destroyed by Machinedramon, leaving him nothing more but data to hatch into the Pagumon you take care of later. Attacks * Fire Blast: Fires a stream of blazing hot fire from his mouth. * Iron Tail: Strikes his enemies with his iron-hard tail. Deltamon Deltamon is a Synthetic Digimon that has a metal head for a right hand and a skull head for a left hand. It is believed to have been the result of three Digimon merged during an electromagnetic storm. Digimon Adventure 02 In the Digital World's "Death Valley" (Land of No Return in dub) where the latest Control Spire was, the sand sucked in Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, Armadillomon, T.K., Patamon, Kari and Gatomon in, leaving Davis and Veemon untouched. When encountering the Digimon Emperor, Davis' friends were suspended from the ground over a Deltamon under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Ring. When the Digimon Emperor asked Davis which of his friends he will have spared from Deltamon's triple appetite, he wanted to be fed. Suddenly, Digmon appeared with the rest of the Armor Digimon (Halsemon, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon) and the Real DigiDestined. The fake ones were really Bakemon and they attacked. Davis was mad about being tricked and Armor Digivolved Veemon to Flamedramon. When the Digimon Emperor was attacked by Davis, the Digimon Emperor ordered Deltamon to destroy him before Flamedramon destroyed the Dark Ring. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 DarkTyrannomon and Deltamon were followers of Triceramon and guarded the entrance to the valley where the 1st V-Tamer Tag was. Tai and Zeromaru were able to bring them down. Digimon World 2 Deltamon digivolves from Gizamon, and can digivolve further into Megadramon or Gigadramon depending on its DP. Attacks * Triple Force (Triplex Force): Shoots energy from all three heads, to create a super beam attack. * Serpent Bite (Skull Fang): Bites the enemy with the skull head in his left arm. Deputymon Deputymon is a Mutant Digimon dressed as a cowboy with a gun-end on his metal shirt. He is known as Revolmon in Japan. The main reason for his name change in the English dub was to remove the gun reference since revolver is a type of gun (However, his physical appearance and attack names, which also contain gun references, strangely remained intact). He loves to gamble, his favorite gamble of the extent is to challenge the enemy with russian roulette. If he wins, he overlooks them even if they are of the virus kind, although there are times where he participates in the group, the "Virus Busters", to which his impression of justice is strong,and fights Virus types. Digimon Adventure 02 Deputymon was a sidekick to Starmon, a sheriff in a ghost town in the Digital World until Starmon fell under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings while Deputymon remained free. Deputymon released Sora, Biyomon, Yolei and Hawkmon from jail to play cards with them (he left Davis, Veemon, Cody and Armadillomon in because he said boys cheat). When Starmon found out, he went after Deputymon while the boys escaped. Starmon took out Deputymon with his Meteor Shower before Flamedramon took him and the Control Spire (disguised as a water tower) out at the same time freeing Starmon from the Dark Ring. Afterwards, Starmon and Deputymon played cards with the DigiDestined. Digimon Frontier A Deputymon was seen at the Fortune Teller Village. Digimon Data Squad 10 Years Ago as told by both Merukimon and Akihiro Kurata, three Deputymon tried to fight Kurata's group and the Gizmon, but they fell victims to them. Some Deputymon were seen at Baronmon's assembly at the Holy Capital. One was one of the Holy Capital's defenses. Attacks * Justice Bullet * Russian Roulette Devidramon Devidramon is an Evil Dragon Digimon with four blood-red eyes. It is usually ridden by Digimon such as Myotismon and it has been said to have been created as a result of hackers misusing the network. Digimon Adventure A Devidramon was first seen pulling Myotismon's stagecoach. A number of them were summoned by Gatomon to prevent the DigiDestined from pursuing Myotismon. Some were destroyed by Garurumon, Kabuterimon and MetalGreymon. The 2nd time into Myotismon's castle, MegaKabuterimon took the remaining two out so that the DigiDestined could get to the door to the Real World. However they were never intended to defeat the DigiDestined, only to delay them sufficiently. Digimon Adventure 02 The Digimon Emperor rode a Devidramon before and after the creation of Kimeramon. Wormmon tackled the Digimon Emperor and rode the Devidramon on a collision course upon Kimeramon and both were attacked. After Wormmon gave up his remaining energy so that Magnamon could destroy Kimeramon, Devidramon flew off. Another Devidramon larger than normal was seen in New York when Digimon started to appear in the Real World. Digimon Tamers A Devidramon Bio-Emerged in the Real World and Impmon freed it from its Digital Field, allowing it to fly around town. It did a lot of damage to Guilmon before Calumon's power activated and Guilmon Digivolved to Growlmon for the first time and destroyed Devidramon with his Pyro Blaster attack. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A bunch of Devidramon were with Neo when he invaded Lord HolyAngemon's castle where a large Devidramon punched an Angemon loyal to Lord Holy Angemon. They were sucked into the Gate of Destiny along with the Vilemon and Devimon by Lord Holy Angemon. Digimon World 2 Devidramon digivolves from Gizamon, and can digivolve further into Megadramon or Gigadramon depending on its DP. Digital Monsters: D-Project Devidramon digivolves from Impmon, and can digivolve further into Mummymon or Arukenimon. Attacks * Crimson Claw (Crimson Nail): Slashes enemies with its long, sharp claws. * Dead Eyes: Hypnotises enemies with its four eyes, making them vulnerable to attack. * Dark Gale: Shoots thick beams from his eyes. * Black Bite: Devidramon bites enemies with poisoning black teeth. Devimon Devimon is a Fallen Angel Digimon whose name is derived from the Devil. It was once an Angemon who became corrupted when the Digital World became distorted and it fell into the Dark Area. The symbol on its chest is a mark of evil that symbolizes its wickedness. It is a cunning Digimon who does not take risks, and refuses to join in mindless fighting with opponents as powerful as itself. It is also wicked and ferocious, but loyal to the master with whom it has made a pact. It is said that staring into its eyes will grant it control over your mind. Devimon was known as Darkmon in the US Version of the Tamagotchi Digimon virtual pets and is also known as the Dark Messenger. He is one of the few villains to have his own image song. It is entitled "Dark Wing" and ends in a villainous laugh. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers During Vikaralamon's rampage, a Devimon was among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A bunch of Devimon worked for Daemon. Another Devimon was used by Neo against Tai and Zeromaru in their first fight, Devimon can DNA Digivolve with Ogremon to form SkullSatamon which he used previously to kill Etemonkey and then fought Zeromaru after MetalGreymon failed but it was defeated anyway. Other Devimon were with Neo during the invasion upon Lord Holy Angemon's castle where they, along with the Vilemon and Devidramon, were sucked into the Gate of Destiny made by Lord Holy Angemon. Two others were killed by Zeromaru. A Devimon alongside an Ogremon were toasted by Callismon. Digimon Next A Devimon was fighting an Angemon on the Battle Stage in the Net Game World. Digimon Battle Pets (1997) Bandai released the Digimon virtual pet system in 1997. Devimon (At that point called Darkmon in the US Version) was a digivolution of Agumon and Betamon, and could digivolve into MetalGreymon if cared for properly. Digimon World Devimon can be found at first in Greylord Mansion, the hero heads back after Myotismon disappears, inside Devimon stands on top of the stairs and taunts the hero, later Devimon can be fought at Mount Infinity (possible homage to Digimon Adventure) Once beaten Devimon flees and later ends up in the city, he sells items in Numemon's hidden shop. Devimon can also be obtained by letting your Angemon lose a battle and if it has less then 50% discipline. After Jijimon tells you that some of your items may be missing, Angemon will digivolve into Devimon. Digimon World 2 Devimon digivolves from DemiDevimon and can further digivolve to Myotismon. Digimon World 3 Once obtained, Devimon can digivolve into Myotismon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Devimon is a C level card in the game. The real Devimon lives in Dark City and fights in the arena. He gives the player advice on how to create Black cards. Also, another Devimon lives on Desert Island but judging by his blue skin, less evil mannerisms and Darkness and Ice deck he seems to be IceDevimon but is called just 'Devimon'. Digimon World DS Devimon digivolves from DemiDevimon, and can digivolve further into Myotismon depending on its stats. Devimon also appears as a boss in Drain Tunnel, alongside two Kurisarimon. Attacks * Touch Of Evil (Death Claw): He slashes his enemies. * Evil Wing (Razor Wing): His dark wings absorb the countless digital data they rip up. * Hell Contract's: Blasts his enemies with dark energy. * Dungeon Cure: Creates dark signs in the air. Variations / Subspecies * IceDevimon DexDorugamon DexDorugamon is an Undead Digimon, the corrupted form of Dorugamon. He is known as Death-X-DORUgamon in Japan. DexDorugamon is a predator that desires to feed on the DigiCores of others. His head is armored with bladed tips. Even though he is in a state of death, it continues to be active and digivolve. Attacks * Metal Cast: Tears out the foe's Digicore with its iron arms. * Cannon Ball: Spits out iron balls. Variations / Subspecies * Dorugamon Diatrymon Dinohyumon Dinohyumon is a Dragon Man Digimon which lives in primitive areas where civilization has not yet reached. His Japanese name Dinohumon comes from dino'saur and '''hu'man. Dinohyumon has the character of an aggressive soldier of the dragon family, and lives in tribes. The large sword "Akinakes" is swung by his indomitable muscles. Digimon Frontier Island of Lost Digimon Digimon World 3 Dinohyumon digivolves from Kotemon and can digivolve to Kyukimon. Digimon World DS Dinohyumon digivolves from Kotemon, and can digivolve to Kyukimon. Dinohyumon also appears in Sheer Valley. '''Attacks * Lizard Dance: Attacks with a series of quick and powerful slices from the smaller swords. * Akinakes: Attacks foes with a heavy swing from his largest sword Akinakes. Dobermon Dobermon is an Animal Digimon that resembles a Dobermann. He is one of the few fan-made Digimon that made it to TV as a result of a Create-A-Digimon contest. Said to be a virus turned vaccine-type, he hunts virus Digimon and certain other Digimon like Snimon, earning the nickname "Digi-Core Hunter". However, whichever attribute he belongs to, he is atrocious and sometimes uncontrollable. Digimon Tamers Dobermon was a messenger of the Digimon Sovereigns, who was sent to the Real World where he met Alice McCoy, the gothic-dressed granddaughter of Dr. Rob "Dolphin" McCoy. However while they were searching for the Tamers, they were attacked by some Bubbles of the D-Reaper but the Tamers saved them. Dobermon then delivered the message which was that the Tamers could now Bio-Merge in the Real World as he leapt and split into rays of digital light that hit Takato, Rika and Henry, which allowed them and Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon to Bio-Merge to Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon. Alice felt sad about Dobermon sacrificing himself but a few data pieces of him appeared again and formed his head, which licked Alice's cheek. Later on, his voice was heard again as he and Alice left the scene. Apparently it also gave that ability to Ryo and Cyberdramon Bio-Merging them into Justimon, and allowing Lopmon to digivolve into Antylamon. Digimon Frontier A Dobermon was seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Attacks * Grau Realm: Dark energy blast from mouth while roaring. * Schwartz Strahl: An attack that seals enemy's ability and freezes the enemy's data. Variations / Subspecies * Dobermon X Dogmon Dogmon is a Puppet Digimon, created from the data of an American cartoon database. He is a fan-made Digimon turned official. He is also known as Doggymon. His powers are based on the basics of a cartoon character. He's full of sneaky tricks and is able to stretch his body'D-Tector (Ophanimon)': Dogmon. He's full of sneaky tricks and can stretch himself like rubber.. He also has a supply of bombs at his disposal. Digimon Tamers He was called "Doggymon" here. Calumon got chased around by a Doggymon while he was in the Digital World. Runaway Locomon When Locomon returned to the Digital World, a Dogmon was seen. Digimon Frontier Dogmon was ShadowWereGarurumon's lackey, who rode Buffalo alongside him during the Great Trailmon Race. Throughout the race, Dogmon used his cartoonish powers to sabotage the other racers. But despite all of that, Worm and Takuya were able to win the race. Some time later, when the DigiDestined attempted to defend the Autumn Leaf Fair against the Royal Knights, ShadowWereGarurumon and Dogmon were among the Digimon there, who attempted to push to the head of the line for Trailmon evacuation, only to be reprimanded by Zoe. Before all of that, a Dogmon was seen at the Fortune Teller Village. Attacks * Ultra Bite: bites the enemy with sharp fangs. * Jesting Howling:howl which cause the enemy to lose the will to fight. Dokugumon Dokugumon is an Insectoid Digimon that resembles a spider. Her name comes from "doku" and "gu'''mon", the Japanese words for poison and spider respectively. Dokugumon is said to have computer viruses running through her body. Digimon Adventure A Dokugumon was a servant of Myotismon that remained behind to guard his castle and attacked the DigiDestined when they wanted to enter the real world too. She and her KoDokugumon brood caused some damage to Garurumon, Ikkakumon and Togemon before Garurumon Digivolved to WereGarurumon and destroyed her. Digimon Adventure 02 A Dokugumon was under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Spiral. She hurt Hawkmon badly when he threw himself in front of Dokugumon's attack to protect Yolei. However she was then defeated by Flamedramon. Another one was under the control of Arukenimon's flute at the Giga House, which captured three of the kids in her web. When Digimon started to appear in the Real World, a Dokugumon alongside a Minotarumon appeared in the Mayan Ruins. She was defeated by Stingmon and Monochromon and sent back to the Digital World. Digimon Tamers A Dokugumon bio-emerged in the Real World and attempted to feast on Rika. She did some damage to Renamon before Rika's partner Digivolved to Kyubimon for the first time and destroyed her. Digimon Data Squad A bunch of Dokugumon worked for MetalPhantomon. They used their web powers to trap the DATS members in their threads so that MetalPhantomon can induce nightmares into them. They were all destroyed by GeoGreymon and Sunflowermon and some were killed by MetalPhantomon during his battle with MachGaogamon. Digimon Next In the Virtual World tournament, Tsurugi's Greymon defeats a Dokugumon. Digimon World 3 They appear randomly at Protocol Ruins. '''Attacks * Poison Thread: Shoots poisonous threads from her mouth. * Poison Cobweb: Shoots a web from her abdomen. * Venom Blast: Fires a poisonous blast from her mouth. Dolphmon Dolphmon is a Sea Animal Digimon, born of special signals within the software used in conversation research. Due to this, Dolphmon's way of thinking is extremely complex and is better at learning than normal humans. It does not like fighting so it only battles if it has no choice. Its Japanese name is Rukamon, which comes from "i'ruka'", the Japanese word for dolphin. Digimon Adventure 02 A bunch of Dolphmon helped Ikkakumon, MegaSeadramon, Cody and Submarimon protect a Destiny Stone under the sea from BlackWarGreymon. However their attacks couldn't harm the powerful Mega Digimon. BlackWarGreymon then used an attack to part the sea, sending the Digimon flying away and unable to intervene. Digimon Dawn& Dusk Betamon digivolves to Dolphmon in Dawn at lvl 17. Digimon Tamers Something that might be Dolphmon was among the shadowed Digimon that wanted Rika to tame one of them. A silhouette of one appeared on Henry's computer. Digimon Frontier Despite being in the opening theme (1st ending credits in Japan), the DigiDestined never encounter one. In the Opening theme, three Dolphmon were seen with Takuya, Neemon and Bokomon on their backs. Digimon Data Squad 10 Years Ago as told by SaberLeomon to the Gotsumon that worked for Merukimon, a Dolphmon was among the victims of the humans who were deleting Digimon. Digimon World 2 Dolphmon digivolves from Penguinmon, and can digivolve further to Whamon. Digimon Racing Dolphmon are seen through the glass in the track Underwater. Attacks *'Pulse Blast' (Shaking Pulse): Fires a powerful sound wave from its mouth. *'Dolphin Kick': Hits the enemy with his tail fin. *'Divine Rain': Attacks with a powerful waterball along with rain as it is executed or performed. Dorugamon Dorugamon is a digivolved form of Dorumon. This heavy-weight class, ferocious Digimon has the disposition of a beast and a dragon. Many Digimon run away when just seeing its shadow. Where battle is concerned, he displays a ferocious nature like that of a wild beast, but he also the intelligence of a dragon, so he is usually very docile. Since he has an old-style interface on his forehead, it is guessed that he is the digivolution of a prototype dragon. Digital Monster X-Evolution Dorumon digivolved to Dorugamon when MetalGarurumon X gave Tokomon his X-Antibody and he stayed that way until the attack of the DexDoruGreymon. His data is then split by Yggdrasil and although he proceeds to digivolve to DoruGreymon then to Alphamon, the dark half of his data becomes DexDorugoramon, who lays a mass of Digi-Eggs that hatch into DexDoruGreymon. Later, DexDorugoramon becomes Dexmon. Digimon World DS Dorugamon digivolves from Dorumon, and can digivolve further into DoruGreymon depending on its stats, which is a hard digivolution without a Fire Road or Dragon EXP item. Digimon Story: Dawn/Dusk Dorugamon was seen as a boss character in one of the levels. He also digivolves from Dorumon and may be found at Login Mountain after you defeat him as a boss. Attacks * Power Metal: He fires metal orbs from his mouth. * Cannon Ball: Fires iron balls while dashing. Variations / Subspecies * DexDorugamon Drimogemon Drimogemon is a Beast Digimon. His name comes from dri'll and "'mog'''ura", the Japanese word for mole. Drimogemon looks like a giant mole with a drill at the end of its nose. They are known to live underground. Drimogemon are great diggers. Digimon Adventure The DigiDestined encountered a Drimogemon outside of a convenience store in an undersea cave, where the Tags should be hidden. It was the last victim of the Black Gear and would not let anyone pass as part of Devimon's will. Ikkakumon battled Drimogemon until Kabuterimon destroyed the Black Gear and Drimogemon told them that the Tags that they were looking for were in the convenience store which T.K. and Poyomon found during the fight. Digimon Adventure 02 A Drimogemon under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings captured Davis and Veemon while Snimon and Mojyamon battled the others. In the 2nd battle the same day, he was freed from the Dark Ring by Digmon's "Gold Rush". When Digimon started to appear in the Real World, a Drimogemon was in the hillside near a Japanese town and was sent back to the Digital World by Imperialdramon. A Drimogemon was among the many Digimon that appeared during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Data Squad 10 Years Ago, the expedition group led by Suguru Daimon saw a Drimogemon when they arrived to look for young Ikuto Noguchi. Present day, a Drimogemon smaller that usual appeared in the human world as the result of robbers hacking a bank's security system. He sided with the robbers and helped them steal money until he encountered the DATS Team. Because of the negative emotions of the two robbers, Drimogemon grew larger and attacked the DATS team. However, the differing plannings of Masaru Daimon and Tohma H. Norstein (causing the attacks of their Digimon partners to cancel each other out) gave Drimogemon time to escape back into the Digital World. Masaru and Tohma, feeling guilty about messing up, decide to pursue Drimogemon at his home advantage so that they would stop Drimogemon. However in the Digital World both of them fell into a trap of Drimogemon and were captured in a large underground labyrinth which was the Digimon's home. However thanks to the actions of Masaru, they both escaped by riding on Drimogemon's back and they also lured him into a colosseum, where Drimogemon couldn't dig into the ground. When he was confronted by the two boys and their Digimon, Drimogemon Digivolved to a large Digmon, and was subsequently destroyed.They have never touched ground. Later, Drimogemon would "reappear", in a nightmare forced onto Masaru by MetalPhantomon. Drimogemon carried the illusionary form of Masaru's sister Chika away, while Masaru was helpless to save her, due to being held back by rapidly multiplying Numemon. Digimon World Drimogemon is a recruitable Digimon. Drimogemon digivolves from Gabumon and can digivolve further into MetalGreymon or Vademon. When you come into '''Drill Tunnel for the fitrst time, you'll see three Goburimons. When you get there go left and you see this Drimoegmon rolls on the floor. He battles you because he has a fever. Digimon World 2 Drimogemon digivolves from Gabumon, and can digivolve further into Meteormon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Drimogemon is a Champion level Nature deck Digimon card. Attacks * Iron Drill Spin (Drill Spin): Attacks with the drill on his nose. * Crusher Bone: Throws a giant bone at enemies. * Mole's Claw (Screw Claw): Slashes and stabs enemies with his drill-like claws. Variations / Subspecies * NiseDrimogemon References Category:Digimon by level * Category:Lists of Digimon